Forever
by Syreina
Summary: a Drabble For AshJovillette. She wanted Punk and Seth. Vampy Punk gets his life mate.


Phil looks up as his Sire walks into the house, carrying someone in his arms. Phil can tell it's human but not who it is. He idly wonders if one of his brothers got hurt but they where sitting in the living room. He wants to ask but he's learned not to question his Sire since he has violent and sometimes has a very scary temper. Phil finally walks over to the living room since there's nothing he can do and pokes Dolph's side, "know who sire is bringing home?"

Dolph shakes his head, "Nope."

Adam Rose looks at Dolph and then Phil, "I saw him stalking a young guy a couple of nights ago. Maybe it's him?"

Phil frowns softly, "that's not always good."

Dolph shrugs, "either it's dinner it's a new brother.. either way we don't get much of a say."

Phil nods and looks at Adam and Dolph a little envious. Phil was the first childe of his Sire, and was made about a 100 years ago and then Dolph 10 years after that. In Vampire years they may as well be made at the same time since there wasn't that long between them. Then about 3 years ago, Sire made Adam. Adam was almost instantly attached to Dolph for some reason and doesn't leave his side for anything. They where a couple since and anyone could tell they where pretty madly in love with each other.

Phil sighs and sits down by Dolph, "true."

Hours later their Sire comes down the stairs and looks at them, "Phil I need your help."

Phil nods and follows their sire upstairs and he looks up as their Sire opens the door to Phil's bedroom. Phil feels mildly annoyed since that means that their sire changed the man over in his bed and now he was stuck caring for him.

"I need you to watch over your new brother, "His Sire states.

Phil sighs and walks into the room and sees someone curled up in his bed, hiding under the covers. There's a bit of blood on the sheets. His sire closes the door behind him. Phil walks over and sits on the bed, leaning against the head-board. Phil looks down and sees blond and black hair sticking out of the sheets. Phil blinks and wonders if there is two people for a second. Who dyes only part of their hair. He then peeks under the sheets and sees a young man with two toned hair, and the man is rather striking. Phil pulls the sheets down and sees the neck of the man is still bloody. Phil watches him as he stirs. Phil has to grab him before he runs away from, "calm down. I'm not the one that did this."

The man looks at him and whimpers, "Don't hurt me.."

Phil pulls the man into his lap and holds him, checking his neck, "shh it's over. Your already changed over."

The man looks at him, "changed over?"

Phil nods and smiles at him, showing his fangs, "your one of us."

The man panics and struggles, yelping when Phil just pulls him tighter against him.

"what's your name,"Phil asks, trying to stop the struggling and get him to focus on something else.

The man looks at him, "Seth."

Phil nods and tips Seth's face to look at him, noticing again how pretty Seth is, "I'm Phil or Punk."

Seth nods and whispers, "I'm a vampire?"

Phil nods and watches him, "yes."

Seth whispers softly, "why though."

Phil shakes his head, "I'm not sure.. our sire.. does things when and if he wants to. He doesn't always explain things."

Seth nods and leans against Phil, "Sire?"

Phil nods, "the one who made us."

Seth whispers, "Oh... I don't feel good."

Phil nods, "give yourself a bit. You where just changed over. Your body died and was brought back. Your not going to feel great."

Seth whispers softly, "Don't leave me."

Phil runs a hand through Seth's hair and then moves so they're both laying down and he's curled around Seth's body, "I'm not going anywhere."

Seth takes Phil's hand and wraps it around himself and holds his hand against his chest, and Phil can't help but smile. Something about this just feels right. Phil gently grips Seth's hand and pulls Seth against his chest, watching the younger man settle happily against him. Phil laughs softly and then whispers against Seth's hair, "I think I know why sire brought you home."

Seth peeks back at Phil, "why?"

Phil whispers, "your mine."

Seth moves and rolls over, looking into Phil's eyes, "I'm not the only one that feels that?"

Phil shakes his head and runs a hand through Seth's hair, "no you're not."

Downstairs Dolph looks up as their sire walks in. Dolph looks at him, "who was it that you brought home."

Sire smirks, softly, "Phil's partner."

Adam perks up, "Really?"

The sire smiles softly at Adam and nods, "yes."

Adam wants to go see him but Dolph convinces him to leave them alone until they leave the room. The Vampire clan though is happy now. Phil and Dolph both have their life mates and are ready to face the world together.


End file.
